


She-Ra

by Rymwho



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: ABO!She-Ra, Alpha!Catra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Adora
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: She-Ra es un ente diferente y peculiar a diferencia de los demás que ya tenían un rol establecido y para curiosidad de Catra tendría oportunidad de verlo.





	She-Ra

She-Ra es un ente diferente a los demás, alguien fuera de lo común.

Ella poseía el olor característico de un alfa, así como la capacidad de liberar las feromonas para someter a cualquiera, alguien dominante. su cuerpo era la de un omega, es decir, podía entrar en calor y quedar embarazada de un Alfa o una beta, podía reaccionar al Alfa en celo. No podía reaccionar a las feromonas provocativas como un Beta.

Era bastante curioso, a decir verdad.

Cuando Adora estaba infectada en su forma se She-Ra libero una gran cantidad de feromonas que hizo que Catra se volviera más débil ante la princesa siendo así casi asesinada y no estaría viva gracias a Scorpia que era una Beta que por ende no reaccionaba tan fuertemente. Luego Adora regreso a la normalidad con una personalidad borracha donde le comento todo sobre el cuerpo de la princesa del poder.

Tiempo después Catra huyo de la Horda y camino sin rumbo alguno, pero para su desgracia olvido agarrar sus supresores de Alfa y su temporada de celo se estaba manifestando. Podía quedarse en una cabaña abandonada en los restos de un pueblo, pero también para su desgracia se topo a la rubia que estaba en forma de She-Ra y ahora están de frente a frente.

She-Ra miro con sus brillantes ojos azules sin expresión alguna a Catra que estaba muy incomodad. La felina estaba empezando a reaccionar al cuerpo de la rubia gigante.

Se maldijo internamente.

Catra no es alguien que usara sus habilidades de Alfa por diversión como muchas personas que le gustaban someter a las omegas por objetos, aunque también es cierto que había situaciones donde Catra si los veía como algo inferior pero no era común esos pensamientos.

―Estas en celo ―No lo dijo como pregunta sino como una afirmación olfateando el aire.

Catra gruño.

―Gracias capitana obvia ―Dice con sarcasmo y un dolor atraviesa por su vientre quejándose del dolor― Joder…debí agarrar los supresores antes de marcharme ―Miro entre sus piernas donde ya se había formado el bulto prominente dentro de sus pantalones.

She-Ra siguió olfateando el aire alrededor de la felina y de repente su cuerpo se sintió en llamas comprendiendo rápidamente que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a la rutina de la Alfa más joven. En su vientre sintió un profundo vació que debía ser llenado de la forma mas primaría posible; un nudo de un Alfa.

La rubia agarro las axilas de la mujer mas joven y como si fuera un juguete la levanto pegándola contra la pared y ambas se vieron. Catra estaba confundida, pero She-Ra estaba determinada en tranquilizar su cuerpo y sin decir nada más le dio un beso directo en la boca a la felina que al principio no reacciono por la sorpresa.

Ambas se siguieron besando sin importar el hecho de que son enemigas destinadas a destruirse. Catra nunca quiso destruir a Adora sino destruir a She-Ra que se llevo lo mas preciado de ella pero ahora solo quería aplacar su incesante cuerpo en llamas.

She-Ra se separo del beso y dejo caer a la morena.

Catra iba a reclamar hasta que de repente su garganta se sintió seca y el rubor se extendió por toda su cara cuando She-Ra sin una sola palabra se quitó su blusa blanca con dorada dejando expuesto sus pechos.

Catra trago saliva al ver los pechos grandes y llenos, turgentes con los pezones rosas totalmente erectos. La diferencia con Adora era abismal.

― ¿A-Adora? ―Intento decir.

―Mi cuerpo esta reaccionando al llamado de un Alfa y como mi deber de tener un cuerpo de omega tendré que ayudarte

 “¿Ayudarme?” pensó la felina. “¿Pero que clase de locura es esta?

She-Ra se quito su parte de ropa inferior dejando expuesto su coño hinchado y reluciente por la excitación. Catra tembló de la excitación por la vista y el deseó de someter a la princesa creció queriendo llenarla de su nudo y semen para asegurar el apareamiento. La clavícula perfecta para una mordedura.

El olor picante de la rubia seguía manifestándose haciendo que Catra aun se sintiera extraña. La rubia apestaba con un Alfa, pero su cuerpo era la de un omega con la clara intención de aparearse…era extraño.

Hace varios años cuando fue mas joven y se manifestó como un Alfa y Adora como un omega tuvieron sus momentos de diversión descubriendo mutuamente sus nuevas capacidades a escondidas de los demás sin dejarse mordeduras de apareamiento ya que eso los delataría por completo y no quería que Shadow Weaver las descubriera.

Cuando Adora estaba infectada en su forma humana la rubia intento hacer un avance a la felina y entonces de forma descarada le dijo que le diera su nudo en ese gélido lugar deseando también la mordedura. Catra le tentó la idea, pero sabe que no era una idea buena cuando estaban en guerra.

―Adora te desea, Catra ―le dijo la princesa del poder arrinconando a la felina que solo pudo presionarse mas fuerte―. Y no puedo negar ese deseo.

Ahora tendrían un buen momento de diversión.


End file.
